


Mafia Boy

by Vulnonapix



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police & Yakuza, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kidnapping, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulnonapix/pseuds/Vulnonapix
Summary: Piers always thought he could protect himself well enough, but sometimes not even the police training can save you.
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Hop, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers, Hop & Mary | Marnie, Hop & Nezu | Piers (Pokemon), Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

'This is bad. Really bad. '

Piers was trying to catch his breath as he hid behind a trashcan. He is going to die, because his idiot of an Boss gave him the wrong information. He was going to leave Marnie alone.

"Did you see where he went?! "

An angry voice asks and Piers could hear steps going past him.

'Please don't spot me. '

The males go forward and Piers relaxed a little. This was close. In his 9 years of work as a police officer, he was never so afraid for his life. He sighs and slowly emerged from his hiding spot. He needs to report back to Rose as fast as possible.

Piers makes sure that his escape route is free and runs out of the alway. He always was a fast runner and if he was able to get to the precinct he could hide inside the crowd.

It was cowardly, yes. But Piers isn't stupid and wants to live (more or less). Also Marnies friend was going to come over and it would make a terrible impression if he wouldn't come back home.

He could already see the people on the street, as pain exploded in his right leg and he fell.

Piers really wants to scream, but he couldn't. He curles into a ball and grasps his heavily bleeding Leg. Somebody shot him.

'Shit. '

He curses in his mind and trys to stand up, but he couldn't. It is just to painful. Somewhere in his mind he knew that this isn't the end for him since he wasn't 

"There you are. I was worried we lost you for a moment. The Boss wants to talk to you. "

The Man from before is back and throws him over his shoulder. Piers tries to escape from him, but too no avail. His leg still hurts like hell and he is really worried about his boodloss.

" W-what do you want? Why don't you just kill me right now? "

He doesn't get a answer and Piers could feel how he is about to lose his consciousness. He probably lost too much blood. The last thing he could think about before everything went black is that Marnie was going to be really angry at him for not cooking her favorite meal tonight like he promised.

\------------

He is awoken by cold water splashing in his face.

Piers first instinct is to run, but that would be impossible, since he is bound to a chair and his leg is killing him. At least somebody stopped the bleeding, so lucky him, he guessed.

Someone is pulling his hair painfully and Piers gasps. Maybe he should have listened to Opal as she said he should cut his hair for safety reasons.

"Listen up, 'police officer' you are going to talk to the boss, so if you want to life, you better be polite. "

They let go of his hair and someone else enters the room. The mood changes instantly and Piers knows that this is the big Boss, the guy every Officer wants death.

Rose would probably congratulate him for finding him.

Piers swallows as the male comes closer. The guy is imating and he would be lying if he would say that he isn't scared.

"You are the guy that was snooping around our business. "

He says in a matter of fact tone and Piers stares up to him. His golden eyes are burning down at him and it feels like he is trying to burn his soul.

"What do you know? "

Piers doesn't answer because he doesn't know what to say. No matter what he could say, it would only drive him deeper into shit.

The Boss sights and presses his hand down onto the bullet wound on his leg, what let Piers scream in pain.

" I won't ask again. What do you know? "

Piers is gasping for air and tries to answer.

"I-I. I know about the smuggling. The drug dealing. "

The Boss eases the pressure on his leg and looks him right in the eye. Piers is sure that he will not see the end of this day.

"What do you know about me? "

"Y-you are the creator of your own Mafia and currently you are the most dangerous one. The first time you became active was 10 years ago, where you killed a man. You where 15. Your Right Man is known for his violent ways and seems to be always by your side. You have a younger Brother-"

He probably stroke a nerve, because the grip got stronger.

" Who else knows?"

"My B-boss."

The other let's go of his leg and grabs his face. Piers is horrified as he realizes that his Hand is full with the blood he lost.

"I see. Thank you for your help. I am feeling nice today, so your death will be painless. "

He pulls out a gun and aims it at his head. Piers closes his eyes. At least it will be fast. He heard many rumors about how he normally kills those who are in his way, so he is supposed to be lucky.

" Brother, what are you doing? "

Piers tears his eyes open. He knows that voice.

"Hop, go back inside. I don't want you to see that."

The young boy looks nervous at him and Piers can see the color drain from his face.

"Tha-no. This can't be "

"Hop. Get. Out. "

Hop shakes his head and Piers couldn't help but laugh. The boss seemed to be a little startled by this.

"I can't fucking believe it! Hop, you are with criminal? If I would have known that-, well I don't know... Be a good boy and tell Marnie that I won't cook today."

He is in a full laughing fit, even if it isn't funny at all.

Who would have thought that his baby Sisters shy Friend, who is with them every week was part of the Mafia.

That made him wonder if Marnie met the big Boss.

" What is going on?"

The Boss seems to be genuinely confused by now and Hop looks down.

"Y-you know Marnie, right? My Friend? That is her older brother. I-I told you about him! Please don't hurt him! He is my friend too! He is really nice! "

Poor Boy. He sounds really afraid for his well being. That is why he was one of Piers favorite kids.

The Boss seems to be thinking. If Piers could guess, he would say that he is debating if he should kill him and risking upsetting little Hop or letting him live and possibly tell Rose everything.

Piers just couldn't stop laughing hysterical.

That could only happen to him.


	2. Chapter 2

The boss sighs briefly and Piers tries his best to stop laughing. It's a tad that he had since he was a little kid. It's easier for him to laugh than to show his feelings, but that's not the punk here right now.

His life is still hanging by a small thread.

A small thread with the mane Hop.

“Hop” - his voice sounds different than before, gentle and nice, almost soothing - “He's not your friend. He is a danger to us. "

The boy's golden eyes fill with tears. It is a stark contrast to his brother's hard eyes, which have not left him.

"No"

Hop's voice is amazingly firm, but tears run down his face.

"Listen-"

The boss tries to persuade him, but the younger brother won't let him speak.

“You won't hurt him! I won't allow that! "

His voice is louder and stronger than Piers ever heard. It's kind of weird. But it's nice that Hop cares so much about him. Then again... Hop cares about everyone.

“Leon? Hoppip? What are you still doing here? "

A very tall man enters the room, a puzzled look on his face, at least until their eyes meet. Immediately his face hardens and Piers can do nothing but swallow.  
While not much is known about the big boss, all the more is known about his right-hand man. A brutal thug who obeys every command of his boss, no matter how dangerous or dirty it is.   
Piers met him a few months before that. That was a real fight and Piers can still remember every detail, but he doubts the other will remember it as well.

"What's going on here ?!"

Piers can hear he's confused, even if he's hiding it well. Hop turns to him and the tall man flinches. It must be shocking to see Hop cry like that. 

"Rai-"

"He wants to kill my friend!"

The adults flinch at the words. The inspector knows that the boy has no friends apart from his little sister. Hop is a good boy, despite his circumstances, but he has trouble talking to strangers. He doesnt know how when to stop talking and many think its annoying. Marnie and he dont mind. Its nice to her his thoughts.

Raihan points his finger at the prisoner, an expression of disbelief on his face. He is shaking a little and Piers stares at him. 

What a mess

"This guy?!"

Hop nods and bites his lip. He looks weak and small and Piers feels sorry for him. Usually the boy is very cheerful and always has a smile on his face. It worries him a lot to see him like that.  
Piers feels like he needs to say something, but the gun is still aimed at his forehead. Boss really doesn't seem interested in him breaking out. Not that he can blame him. He would probably   
do the same thing, even if Rose would hate him for it.

"Leon, I have to talk to you."

Raihan seems to have recovered and his face is illegible again. Boss seems a little confused when he answers.

"What? I don't think now is the right time. "

The taller man rolls his eyes before reaching for the boss's hand. Piers is happy that the gun is off his face, but worried about what's coming next.

"Leon, this is the guy I told you about."

Boss flinches and Piers feels his heart sink. He remembers their last meeting and the others passed it on. He curses every god he knows because his life chance has dropped back to 0%.   
Why did he start to hope? He'll never know.

"That's the guy who broke your nose and you-"

"Please don't finish the sentence."

Raihan blushes slightly and Piers has no idea what's going on. His eyes meet with Hops who looks just as confused as he does. He wiped the tears from his face and looks a little better than before.

The two Mafiosi turn to him and Piers lifts his eyebrow. He has no idea how things are going and his leg is killing him. Can they decide if he should die?

The boss sighs again and rubs his temples.

“Rai… just take him to a guest room. Hop ... we need to talk. "

Raihan starts to grin and Hop looks sad and Piers?  
Piers is completely confused.

Is he a prisoner now?

This is such a mess.


	3. Chapter 3

Piers can feel fear running down his back when he is alone in the room with Raihan. He is still tied to the chair and his leg is killing him. It is not the pain that makes him feel this, he has already been through worse, but the idea of what will happen next is.

The other grins at him like he's thinking of something funny. It pisses him off. Is his pain a laughing matter? 

For normal Humans?

For the Mafioso? certainly.

"Well? It's been a while since we last saw each other. Do you remember me? "

His voice sounds a little smug and it pisses Piers of.  
It reminds him of Rose.

"Hey, don't look at me like that, it doesn't suit your pretty face."

Then the guy dares to wink at him. What an asshole. Piers wants to kick him in the face.

“You really don't want to talk to me. What a pity, you have such a pretty voice."

It sounds a little sad, something that Piers is sure he imagined, because of the loss of blood.  
The man slowly comes up to him and loosens the bonds. Now would probably be the moment when he makes his incredible escape, but he feels like he has no control over his body.   
He's so tired and everything hurts.

"Hey- please don't leave me now. Are you okay? "

Now he sounds really concerned and Piers raises an eyebrow. What was this guys problem?

"I do not know. How would you feel when someone shoots you in your leg and you slowly bleed to death? "  
He sounds as sarcastic as he wanted it to be, and Piers is proud of it. His snarky voice can make people pee in their pants.  
The other blinks briefly before staring at Pier's wounded leg, then back at his tired face and back down to his leg.  
He stares at the other for a brief moment before throwing his head back. Did he not notice, in all seriousness, that he was wounded?  
Why is he always surrounded by idiots?  
"That looks painful-"  
Piers cries out in shock when the other takes off the bandage. Couldn't he have warned him in advance?   
The other looks at the wound for what feels like an eternity. His face is illegible when he gets up and leaves the room. Confused, piers looks after him.

What the hell is wrong with the guy? 

He comes back in a few seconds, first aid kit in hand.  
Raihan does not speak as he tends to his wound and Piers tries to consecrate to the warm Hands, rather than the pain. It is strange to see the otherwise brutal man so caring. He is very careful when he cleans the wound, but his face is still illegible. Piers don't like it.  
After bandaging the wound, he looks at him. The expression on his face has changed again. Now he has a mischievous grin and his eyes shine in the light.

"You know-. I actually thought that it would be harder to get between your legs. "

Piers loses control of his body for a brief moment when he kicks the man.   
Raihan is kicked back and blood trickles from his nose. Piers turns pale when he realizes what he has just done.  
He kicked the guy in the nose who was one of the most dangerous people in Galar and who patched him up again. This can not go well…  
Raihan laughs out loud and Piers flinches.

“It's good to see that your kick is still as strong as it was on that day. But I admit that my comment was not correct. Forgive me"

He grins when he gets up again and walks towards him. The mafia just lifts him up as if he weighs nothing and throws him over his shoulder.  
Why does everyone always do that?


	4. Chapter 4

When Piers wakes up, he's covered in a soft blanket on a bed. It's warm and pretty comfortable, and he would probably have gone back to the land of dreams, if the memories of the previous day didn’t came back. He almost jumps out of bed to escape, only to fall flat on his face because his leg cannot hold his weight.

For fucks sake.

He quickly gets up again, swaying a little before leaning against a chair. His leg hurts, but not as bad as the day before. Briefly he looks around his cell. It consists of a closet, a table with two chairs and the bed. Better equipped than many hotel rooms Rose has rented for him. There is no window and the only door is tightly locked. Still better than most of the rooms Rose rents for him.

The first thing he has to do is search the room for cameras. Would be even better if anyone could watch him all the time. Piers finds 3 cameras, but he still feels like he's being watched.

It makes him angry and disgusted at the same time.

He has to get out of here.

When he was looking for the cameras, he found a first-aid kit and a comb. Maybe he can use that to break the lock. At least the scissors and needle that are included in the med kit. Piers had used less functional tools to break out.

It doesn't work.

Part of him expected it, but it still worries him. Normally he is better at breaking out. He falls tired on the bed and lets out a sigh.

Piers doesn't know how long he's been here, or for how long he's slept. He can't even remember how he fell asleep. The last thing he remembers is that Raihan threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He probably passed out from blood loss ...

That could have ended dangerously.

He knows that the whole situation should make him way more worried, but right now he's mostly worried about Marnie. She is all alone now and must be worried about him too.  
There is a part of him, that doesn't want to think about what Rose is doing with his records and Documents about this case either. It wouldn't surprise him either if the man has already declared him dead.

Piers knows he has to flee for Marnie, but he doesn't know how.

It's not that the doors would just open and he can run out freely ...

That is the exact moment when the door opens.

“Piers? Are you awake? I’ve got food for you…"

Hop sounds insecure and Piers stares at him. The boy has a tablet with food in his hand and seems to be forcing himself to smile. It is clear that he is uncomfortable.

He could easily push him out of the way now and flee. But that would be mean.

"I-, I'm sorry that this happened. If I had known then-, I could have-, then- "

Tears spring from the younger one's eyes and Piers feels bad. He hates seeing kids cry and it's obviously not his fault that his brother is a literal mobster. After all, you can't choose your family.

"You know, I'm starting to understand why you spend so much time with Marnie and me."

Golden eyes stare at him, and Piers makes a hand gesture to lure the boy over to him. Hop looks a little happier when he almost runs towards him. Something to calm Piers down. 

The boy puts the tray on the table before dropping onto the bed next to him.

“I called Marnie yesterday. She knows that you are here and under what circumstances. "

Hop stops briefly and Piers doesn't know whether to interrupt him. Does that mean that his beloved sister knows about the mafia? Somehow it wouldn't even surprise him, when he thinks about the things he slipped into in her age.

"Marnie- well- Marnie called Leon and yelled at him-"

Piers almost falls off the bed when he hears this. It reminds him of how she once called Rose, after he was slightly injured. He just hopes Hop's brother didn't take it too seriously and didn't send someone after her.

God, now he just worries more. What if they kidnap Marnie to blackmail him? That would be a nightmare.

“I- that was the good news. Leon wants to talk to you. I don't know what he wants to talk to you about and- and- "

He is very upset and Piers feels a shiver running down his spine. He still remembers yesterday's interrogation very clearly.

Maybe he should have pushed Hop out of the way anyway ...


End file.
